The present invention relates to partition arrangements for open office spaces and the like, and in particular to a freestanding portable panel and related partition system.
Portable partition systems for open office spaces, and other similar settings, are well known in the art. Individual partition panels are interconnected in different configurations to form separate offices, workstations, or work settings. The partition panels are extremely durable and can be readily disassembled and reassembled into alternative configurations to meet the ever-changing needs of the user. Examples of such partition systems are provided in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,822,146; 3,831,330; and 4,144,924, which are owned by Steelcase Inc., the assignee of the present application.
Most such partition panels are capable of carrying wires in some fashion, so as to provide electrical power at the various workstations for computers, typewriters, dictating equipment, task lighting, and other electrical appliances. These partition panels are also typically capable of routing cabling for telephones, computers, signaling, etc. to the individual workstations. Examples of such panel wiring systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,429,934; 4,060,294; 4,228,834; and 4,382,648. Wireways and/or raceways are normally provided within the interiors of the panels to carry the utilities throughout the panel system.
However, the space available for utility raceways in many such panel systems is rather limited. This is particularly true with respect to several of the older style partition panel systems. The advent of computerized workstations, with sophisticated communication systems and other electronic support equipment, has greatly increased the need for partition panels to carry more power and cabling throughout the panel system. It has also increased the need for privacy is some areas, which is provided by floor-to-ceiling systems, while also increased the need for open communication in other areas, which is better provided by low height, see-over partitions.
The finishing or fitting-out of building spaces for offices, medical treatment facilities, and other similar environments has become a very important aspect of effective space planning and layout. Work patterns, technology, and business organizations are constantly evolving and changing. The building space users require products which facilitate change at lower costs. Space planning is no longer a static problem. Changing technology and changing work processes demand that a design and installation be able to support and anticipate change. At the same time, appearance of the building space has become increasingly important to customers and occupants, particularly as companies have realized the importance and positive (or negative) effect on worker's attitudes and their ability to do a job efficiently. Accordingly, one very important requirement of this integrated furnishing system is to provide a freestanding portable partition system, an existing building wall-covering system, and a floor-to-ceiling partition system, each of which have enhanced utility carrying capabilities and are reconfigurable, and that are integrated together to provide a novel attractive appearance even after reconfiguration. A further important aspect is to provide a completely integrated system adapted to finish a complete building space, including floors, columns, storage areas, office and group areas, customized on-site built walls, prefabricated walls and partition panels, and the like.